iPod Challenge 2011
by iloveyou-DracoMalfoy
Summary: iPod challenge inside. Just Drabble with Severus, Lily, James and Sirius in it. Plus an exiting story at the end.  PLEASE READ!


Everyone is doing these, so I want to be apart of this. :D

1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do eight-ten of these, then post them.

**Well, here goes! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Song; <strong>Jesse's girl.**  
>Artist; <strong>Finn Hudson (Glee version)**  
>Pairing; <strong>Lily/James

James walked into Charms class and took his right full seat next to Lily Evans, his 6 year crush.  
>He saw her looking across the classroom, at Jame's new friend, Jesse.<p>

"I love you." He mouthed from the classroom at Lily.  
>James wanted to tell how he felt, but the feeling was probably mute.<p>

3 days later, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin caught James sitting in the Heads Bathroom looking in the mirror.

"What doesn't she see in me? I've been funny, I've been cool with lying... But isn't that how loves supposed to be?" James asked.

"TELL ME! Why can't I find a woman like that?" James stared at the mirror.  
>"I wish I had Jesse's girl... I want Jesse's girl... I'll get her!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Song; <strong>Back to December  
><strong>Artist; <strong>Taylor Swift  
><strong>Pairing;<strong> James/Lily

James and Lily had broken up last January. A month after the highest peak in their relationship.

Lily and James met up one day...

The last time James saw Lily still burned in the back of his mind... He gave her roses, and she left them there to die.

His heart was shattered.  
>He attempted to jump off the Astronomy Tower.<p>

Lily hadn't been sleeping.

Jame's birthday had passed.. And she didn't even class...

She realized she loved him in the fall...

He gave her all his love...  
>And she left him there to die.<p>

Turns out freedom was nothing but Lily missing James. She goes back to December all the time, wishing she hadn't done, what she did.

She missed his tense skin and sweet lips.  
>She misses getting held in him arms that September night, the first time he saw her cry.<p>

"I promise if we love again, I'll love you right... But if the chains are on your door, I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Song; <strong>Jar of Hearts  
><strong>Artist; <strong>Christina Perri  
><strong>Pairing; <strong>Lily/James

Lily couldn't take one more step to him anymore.  
>Lily wasn't his ghost anymore, because he lost the love she loved the most.<p>

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Lily had screamed at him.  
>"YOU'RE GOING TO CATCH A COLD, FROM THE ICE IN YOUR GOD-DAMN SOUL!"<p>

She learnt to live half alive, something she couldn't do when she was with James.  
>But he wants her one more time.<p>

"You just run around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts..." Lily said.

"You broke all your promises, I wish I missed the first time we kissed. Don't come back to me, don't come back at all"

And with that being said, Lily walked away, being able to live half-alive, something she couldn't do with James.

* * *

><p><strong>Song; <strong>Don't stand so close to me.  
><strong>Artist; <strong>Rachel Berry and Mr. Shue. (Glee version)  
><strong>Pairing; <strong>Lily/James

There was a young professor names Professor Potter teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Lily had all the charms for a woman, and the secret would keep her youth.

Lily was at LEAST half his age.

"Don't stand..." Professor Potter had said.

"Don't what sir?" Lily asked innocently.

"Don't stand so close to me.." He said, "Young girl, your love for me is way out of line, your much to young girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Song; <strong>Fuck you.  
><strong>Artist; <strong>Cee lo Green  
><strong>Pairing; <strong>Lily/James/Severus

*~Sev P.O.V~*

I watched as Lily stood with James. I walked up to James and and said;  
>"If I was richer, I'd still be with her. So, fuck you!"<p>

"Sorry, I couldn't afford a Ferrari you filthy, little mudblood. I'm just an Nintendo, while he's an Xbox."

I know I had to borrow.. Beg, steal, lie and cheat trying to keep her, but she's a gold digger!  
>I really hate her ass right now!<p>

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough because being in love with her ass ain't cheap!  
>But I still love her...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Song; <strong>Who says?  
><strong>Artist;<strong> Selena Gomez.  
><strong>Pairing; <strong>No one.. Just Lily P.O.V

I wouldn't want to be anyone else.  
>He made me insecure, but he isn't perfect.<p>

I ain't no beauty queen, but I'm just beautiful me.

Lily came up to this little girl, who's name she found out was Rosie, who was crying. She asked what was wrong, and Lily found out Rosie got called ugly bu her best friend.

"Who said your not pretty? Who said your presidential. Listen to me, who says you don't pass the 'test'" Lily said, smiling down at the young girl, "You seem perfect just the way you are."

"Thank you pretty girl." Said the little girl Rosie, hugging Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Song; <strong>Better then Revenge.  
><strong>Artist; <strong>Taylor Swift  
><strong>Pairing; <strong>Lily/James James/OC Lily/Sirius

This story starts when it was hot and it was summer.

But Christina Chisime, Ravenclaw, came along and took James faster then you could say sabotage.

But she's just an actress, better known for what she does on the mattress.

But then again, there's nothing Lily does better then revenge.

So 2 weeks later, Lily and Sirius walked into the Great Hall, hand-in-hand, smirking.  
>Sirius was enjoying this. He never liked Christina.<p>

"This going to work?" Sirius had asked when the exited the Great Hall after there snog session right in front of James.  
>"C'mon Sirius, she may have him, but I always get the last word, but then again, there's nothing I do better then revenge!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Song;<strong> Hedwig's theme (Awkward enough)  
><strong>Artist;<strong> John Williams.  
><strong>Pairing;<strong> No one, just going to write out the keys for the piano. (:

B E G F# E B A F# E G F# C D B

B E G F# E B D C# C C B A# B G E

You are welcome. (;

* * *

><p>Please tell me which one you liked the most, besides Hedwig's theme.<p>

Help is always wanted to improve my writing.

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,  
>Your Taylah.<br>(Yes, I stole this account from Isobel)  
>Ox'<p> 


End file.
